Pure Sin
by State Kunoichi
Summary: When it seems that you hit the lowest point in your life, the only thing you can do is look up... SASUNARU. Gift-fic for Lavitaacolori and NekoSasu760 from Y-Gallery! Please beware of this religiously themed story.
1. Sin

This half is for my beloved **LaVitaacolori** on DeviantArt/Y-Gallery! For she is my SasuSeme and I am her Narub*tch! XD

**~WARNING: This story has SasuNaru in it, meaning Yaoi and Naruto as Uke/bottom with Sasuke as Seme/top. Also, this story i_s religiously themed_, questioning the acts of God. If you do not like Yaoi, the pairing, the characters roles, or are religiously sensitive, then please do not read nor leave any rude comments. Thank you~**

* * *

**Sin**

I don't see anything else going for me right now. I seem to hit an all-time low, and it looks like nothing would be able to change that.

I believe everybody goes through their own personal hell, because torture can vary from person to person. Because with some people, there's always a chance to say "but things can get worse." And for others, they can really say "things can't get any worse than this."

Because sometimes death would be better than living.

And I tried. I tried to die, but God wouldn't let me. I obviously haven't suffered enough, because lying on the bathroom floor covered in my own blood, I was still able to stand up and walk out the door for school. I did try to commit suicide. And when I failed, I was horribly reminded by the people around me.

I couldn't even sit through my whole first class because the teacher demanded me to go to the infirmary. But that look in his eye was more annoyed about disturbing his class than the fact that I could have possibly lost my life or that there was something seriously wrong with me. And even when the nurse looked at me, she gave me a sneer and commented about me being stupid on trying to get rid of my life. I don't buy it, because I think she was more upset about the fact that I didn't succeed. She never cared about me before. Why start now?

But it didn't end there. Because my foster parents were immediately informed and promised to give me a beating to wish I really did die. And what's worse is that they missed their opportunity to get rid of me once and for all and claim it as suicide.

They really didn't know. No one did.

They didn't like me. So why do they even bother to keep me around? They said something about how God didn't want me wasting the gift of life, but that's total bullshit. Why would I go through hell my entire life and still think that God is trying to "save" my soul? Is that why they keep me around? Because it was God's wish? Or was it because of the promise they made with my parents before the accident? I'm sure it was the latter. Otherwise they would pull some crap about giving me back to that so-called God who loves all of his children. But he never looked out for me. He abandoned me. And I am all alone.

This is my hell.

My parents were taken away when I was very young. My foster parents threw me into the worst living environment, or the cheapest apartment, whichever you want to call it, and left me with the minimum of supplies and see how I would hold out. They didn't even want me under the same roof as them. I am forced to eat ramen since it is the cheapest thing I can find to last. I never had a set of brand-new clothes unless you count school uniforms. And I had to grow a tolerance for the noises outside my window for me to sleep at night. Also to ignore the chance someone would break in.

But it wasn't the worst part. The worst was when I tried to hide it.

Ramen isn't my favorite food. I only say that to not make it look like a problem every time I eat it. I force a terrible smile on my face to hide the pain of getting rejected boy other people. I stay at school the longest I can, whether to do sports or studying. Either way, I don't have to go home at night. I do everything to hide the pain I am feeling. Whether it is to hide the terrible acts my foster parents do to me, to try and defend them from the terrible eyes that judge people whenever they see someone other than themselves. I don't know. Or maybe it is to not give those other people who wait for me to fall the satisfaction of watching me suffer. I try to show I am a stronger person than they think I am and hope they will let me be.

I was wasting away from the inside out. This was my personal hell.

Not that it matters, but I wonder if I was treated this way when people knew I was gay or if I found out I was much after people tortured me.

Unlike other people in the world, I am not picky with the things I get. That also goes for love. If I could find one person who would want me in any sort of form, then I wouldn't pass up the opportunity. I've given my body to so many people; some women, but mostly men. And I've been caught and punished plenty of times for it. Lust is one of the seven deadly sins. I know this. But I was already so far gone. Why should I care what happens from this point on? I was pretty sure I was going to be overcome by sin for the rest of my life.

"Are you alone?"

I looked up from my seat in the diner and saw what I thought was not even possible. He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, man or woman. His face seemed to be absolutely perfect mixed in with the light complexion of his skin. And his eyes, they were endless pools of darkness. God knows how lost I could get staring into those orbs. And his beautiful hair seemed to match his eyes; short and spiked in the back, but the front framed his perfect face…perfectly. And those ebony locks gave a tint of blue when shone in the right angle of light, reminding me of the endless night sky.

Something was conflicting. Within this man and within myself.

His skin was so perfectly white, it was mesmerizing. But his hair and eyes were so dark and mysterious, I couldn't help but be drawn in. It was like he was taunting me with pleasure, provoking me to get closer to him with the sweet promise of despair when it was all over.

He was sin.

Pure sin.

And I knew it. But I was losing the battle of resistance. Like a good little church-going child who was suddenly in front of the candy their mother refused to buy for them. They know it's wrong, but they want that sugary treat so bad. They were told it was wrong, but their mouth was dripping from the cravings for a sweet fix.

This was just how I was when I saw that man of sin.

Even if I have forsaken God, I still find myself praying to Him for some kind of relief. I wish and beg to find something to stop the endless torture. When death didn't seem to be the answer, I prayed for anything else to come by.

And there he was, right in front of me.

God wanted me to suffer. I know this because He sent this man.

Homosexuality…was that a sin? Lust was. Worship of a false idol was. But it wasn't clear in the bible that falling for someone of the same gender was something bad…at least not told through Jesus of Nazareth's lips. So was it still bad that I was drawn in? Was it wrong to follow him out like a lost puppy to a place I wasn't familiar with? To let his slim fingers make their way to my pants and slowly undo the only thing that served as a barrier from committing a moral crime and keeping what little purity I had left?

It must have been a sin.

Because I never felt so _good_.

I was struggling to keep my eyes set on one thing: either those endless dark pools or my manhood disappearing into that sinful mouth. That wicked tongue had already done me in before, convincing me to follow him back to his place and let him do as he pleased with me. But now, I never knew how bad it truly was. I couldn't tell him what I was feeling, this overwhelming wave of pleasure coursing through my body as I thrust in and out of his mouth. All that could come out of my mouth were moans from absolute bliss, or at least what I thought it was.

He had to be sin. My body was moving in ways I didn't know was possible, but all under his control. His desire. His will. He made me do these things and I only did them out of impulse. No work of God could do something like this.

And I only felt pain for a brief moment when he entered, but all that quickly washed away when he began to move. And I honestly didn't know what to do with my hands or legs. I didn't even know what to say. But they found their way to his body. My legs wrapped around his waist and my hands grabbed his hair and shoulders. And I found myself speaking in some language I didn't understand. It must have been tongues.

I'm sure, even in the middle of it, I could still pull away. I may have still had a choice in the entire matter. But suddenly, something he did got me and there was no way I could back out now. Just like the will of God. Just like the work of Satan. Electricity ran through my spine so all I could do was hold onto him and pray that whatever was happening he wouldn't ever stop.

I was shouting for God. It was feeling so good; I couldn't help but praise Him. And then I felt like I was praising the wrong person. So those shouts changed to his name. And it was either the right or wrong thing to do, because his movements became harsher and the pleasure was much greater. And somewhere in the middle of it, where things slowed down a bit, I dared to look up and look into the face of the person I was worshiping.

Was he really sin?

His eyes were the darkest of any I have ever seen. Once I looked in them, I never knew a way out by myself. He tempted me into this. The sin of lust. The sin of homosexuality. The sin of worshiping a false idol. From what he was doing, there didn't look like he was doing any good.

But I thought I was saved. For the first time in my entire life. Someone actually sought me out, not the other way around. He told me things that made me feel wanted. He was doing things to me that actually made think I was loved. Cared for. I actually, for the first time in the longest time, was thankful that I was living. To experience this feeling that actually existed in this world.

He was someone saving me from my despair. But he was someone bringing me further into the darkness. His skin. His eyes. How could someone so contradicting like this even exist in this world?

There was only one type of creature I could think of when I was withering under him. I reached up to him, someone of worship I could actually touch, and wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered what he was in his ear.

"Angel of Death."

He liked his new name. Or he hated it. He pushed so hard into me, my spine hurt and my entrance was sure to be bleeding. But when he did that, I felt so much ecstasy, I swear I touched heaven.

He was an angel to me. He was also the one to bring me to eternal damnation. I didn't care. He was the one who would bring me out of the torture I endured on Earth. That was all I knew when I lost consciousness.

After feeling that type of bliss, I thought I died. And I thought the light assured my death when I opened my eyes. It just seemed so much brighter than what I was used to. St. Peter was probably waiting for me to send me right to Hell. But when I could focus on my surroundings, I knew I was still on Earth. And I was sure since I was still here, I would be alone again.

But the pale arm wrapped around my torso said otherwise. He was still with me. Unlike anyone else in my entire life, he was still there when I opened my eyes. And he was still connected to me, even if he wasn't still inside, because he stirred and opened his eyes to look into my own.

"Naruto."

I had never heard anyone call my name with that tone. And I couldn't help but cry. This man was bringing me closer to doom, all the same time saving me from my own self-destruction. He was trapping me. He was letting me free. I just didn't know what to do.

I felt him kiss my tears away with that same mouth speaking unholy things in my ear the night before. And wrap those strong arms to hold me tenderly when earlier, he forced my body into the positions he wanted me to be in.

Whether he was really my savior or my enemy, I didn't know. But all I knew was that I would abandon everything else in my life to stay with this man.

"Sa-Sasuke…"

This was pure sin.

* * *

**Please do not hate me for this. Doing something so religiously sensitive is a first for me. I just hope you guys are okay with all this.**


	2. Pure

This half of the story is dedicated for NekoSasu760 on Y-gallery! She's my precious Sasukitty and I love her so!

**~WARNING: This story contains SasuNaru, meaning it contains Yaoi and Naruto playing the role as Uke/bottom and Sasuke as the Seme/top. Also, this story is _religiously themed_, meaning it is questioning the acts of God in some places. If you do not like Yaoi, the paring, the characters roles in the pairing, or are religiously sensitive, then please do not read nor leave any comments. Thank you~**

**

* * *

**

**Pure**

I was never one to believe in God. Some all-powerful being who wished to favor some people while making others he didn't like to suffer.

That isn't a god. That is a human.

If He did exist, I don't know why He would favor someone like me. Blessing me and my family with good looks, lots of money, and unimaginable power that could be held by mortal men. Someone from our past may have done something good, right? But that good faith has led to us rotting over the generations from such luxury. And how did this work?

What is His plan?

To torture people sometime in their lives or the next? Make the pure suffer on Earth and give them paradise when they die? And make those sinners enjoy everything possible before they expire?

That is ridiculous.

There is nothing to say about my background. At least not on the surface. I had a family. A mother, a father, and a brother. My family was rich. They controlled a lot of companies. When my brother and I become old enough, we'll take our places at the top of our family business. Women, and even men, were all over me. Schools favored me all the time, no matter what I did. I had perfect grades. I was the perfect student. There was nothing flawed in my life.

According to the people who didn't know.

My father always favored my brother. And I was never good enough in his eyes. He hated the life he currently had with our family and sought to make a new one. I have some step mother not recognized by law and half-brother who looks too much like me to not notice. My brother had distanced himself from my father and left the house to make his own business inside the family. My mother suffers from horrible depression, knowing about the affair but not being able to do anything about it so long as the family looks good to the paparazzi. She shuts herself in her room and does nothing else but cry.

And I receive no love from this so-called family.

I gave myself to anyone I could find just to fill this emptiness. But nothing would work. I don't know when I started, possibly in middle school, and slept with anyone I could find, despite age or gender. I made sure to keep everything secret. I learned how to do that from my blood-relatives. And to keep that secrecy, money and threats must be shelled out daily.

I was so tainted. I wondered if there was any way to clean myself.

Because I know that this so-called God wouldn't dare touch me.

Just when I decided to hide from everything that identified me, at some diner I randomly went into, I suddenly have the urge to convert.

There, at some table not too far away, I saw what I was pretty sure was an angel. No, I _know_ it was an angel.

His hair and skin was golden, something I never saw on any natural person. And his eyes were so blue, just like the sky on a beautiful perfect day. And they matched his face so well, it was breathtaking. Everything about him was radiating, just like the sun in the sky. I couldn't help myself but approach him. I was so drawn in, there was no way I had any more control of my body.

It must have been a sign.

I spoke to him, asking if he was alone, and he turned to me, locking my eyes with those azure ones. Although his appearance was something to be truly worshipped, his eyes, those beautiful endless pools of hope and bliss, were clouded with despair. Someone as magnificent as him looked so torn.

Was it the impurity of the world? Or was it me? I was sure it was me. No one was as tainted as I was.

He was an angel. Sent by God to save me.

There would be no other reason to why he would get closer to me.

"Are you willing to accept me?"

Accept him? Him as a human? Or is it him as an angel? Maybe it was he who was part of the kingdom of God. He was pure. I was tainted. He must have been sent to cleanse me of all my sins. That must have been it. If it was to be with him, I was willing to change my ways. To stop all the unlawful and immoral things I have done in my life and become a better human. And this angel would help me.

When I accepted, his eyes lit up, showing a glimpse of the heaven God kept secluded to the people he favored. The home of where this angel had come from.

I wanted to become better. I wanted to be purified by this angel in front of me. But it's not that easy to run away from sin. It's not easy to suddenly change your ways. Because as soon as he set foot inside my car, I immediately thought of ways to taint that body of his. Sinful thoughts of lust traveled through my body and took control of me. Even while driving, my hand didn't do anything more than caress that beautiful leg of his, feeling him twitch from time to time under my touch.

He was supposed to work under God. But I was going to make him work for me.

Every time my lips or hands touched some part of that golden skin, his body would stiffen. Like a defense to keep all the sin out of his pure body. And the thought of him trying to resist made me work harder. And it was irony. This angel was supposed to help me become better, but I was finding ways to make my situation worse. And I was trying to bring him down with me.

His resistance was breaking. His loyalty to God was shattering. And I was to blame. I had his manhood in my mouth and he was withering under my power. He couldn't hide his pleasure. He voiced it so loud God was sure not to have missed it.

I looked over his naked, worn body over my bed, hovering over him so possessively. Blocking his vision from above him so he wasn't looking at his God, but only at me. I would only allow him to look at me. Be touched by me. Feel absolute ecstasy only when I allowed him to. Wanted him to. I was bringing this angel of God down to my level and tainting him of the darkness that his Father allowed to roam over this Earth. He should have known the risk of letting his children go to such a dangerous place and never see them again.

He should have known better than to send him to someone like me.

But even with God who had seemed to have forsaken this angel, he didn't look scared. In fact, he captured my eyes into those gorgeous cerulean ones and welcomed me with open arms to what I was going to do to him. He knew the dangers and the risk. He knew his purity would be stained forever, but he still nodded to me and gave me permission to enter him. To destroy him from the inside out.

I never felt such a rush before. Having complete control over someone like this.

Making him commit such a sin was beyond wonderful. The sin of adultery. The sin of homosexuality. Watching his eyes roll back into his head as I pushed myself in each time. His arms and legs having no place left to go but to wrap themselves around me and hold on for dear life. And as he moaned, it was such a delicious sound. It wasn't even a known language on this Earth. He might have been speaking tongues for all I know, showing just how far he slipped out of God's heaven.

And when I hit that spot in him, he was sent off the edge. He even went as far as to call for God. Was he calling for help? Forgiveness? Or was he praising him for having someone like me exist? Why would this angel thank Him for something like me? My thoughts quickly changed when he began worshipping me. Calling out _my_ name instead of his.

And I liked it.

Forgetting about that old God and digging his fingers through my hair. Calling out my name. Thinking only about me. How wonderful that was. I had him under my control. All of him. He could no longer look at his old God and could only do as I commanded. Even when I was pushing so hard I was sure to have hurt him. He didn't care. He welcomed the feeling. And I was hurting him and pleasuring him with everything that I had.

And then everything changed when he spoke that one time to me. Whispering Angel of Death in my ear.

Is that what he was? He was purposefully sent to bring me down the pits of Hell?

No. He was talking about me.

I was tainted. I was unholy. Everything I came across, I was sure to kill. That must have been who I was. To the eyes of God, to this angel, and to everyone else around me. And I was a bit angry at such a name, I took my frustration out on the beautiful creature under me.

But his eyes rolled back. I knew he was about to release, but it looked like something else to me.

Like he was dying.

That beautiful angel I had in my grasp was losing his light, his shine, and was dying a pitiful death like the rest of us humans. His grip on my body and my hair felt like his last attempt to stay in this world, but I felt his hands go limp. His legs were then lifeless.

And I was the one responsible for his death. I brought him to this.

And everything would have stopped and I would have tried to help him. But the grip he had on my member made my sinful pleasure explode and exhaust me of all of my worth. The only thing I saw left was the lifeless blonde next to me before I slipped out of consciousness.

That act of sin wouldn't have gone unnoticed by God.

I have taken one of his helpers and made him double-cross his own Creator. If anything, I was sure to go to Hell. But my surroundings were not burning hot like any of the circles of Hell I had read about. It was actually pretty comfortable. It may have been a false sense of security, so I dared to open my eyes.

I was still on Earth. I wasn't sent to the lowest circle of Hell just yet. I was still on Earth. In this unknown hotel room. With the blonde sent to me.

When I got ahold of my surroundings, I noticed my head was nuzzled into his chest, enjoying the peace away from the chaotic world I knew as my life. I was so comfortable, I actually was able to get a good night's rest. And I had God to thank. And I had him to thank.

I called out the angel's name, but it must have been the wrong thing to do. When I looked up, those eyes weren't so blue anymore. Neither his hair nor eyes were as golden as the night before.

And he was crying.

Hurt.

Ashamed.

As soon as he looked into my cold dead eyes, his own azure eyes began leaking tears and he started to cry.

It was my fault. I brought him to this. I took him from the light and into eternal darkness. But he shouldn't be in the same Hell I am in. I pulled his hands away from his eyes and kissed his tears away. I took his fragile body into my arms and brought him into an embrace, softly kissing the top of his head, assuring him everything would be alright.

"Sa-Sasuke…"

All he was trying to do was help. He was trying to save me from this path I had been walking down. But the only thing that came out of his hard work was me dragging him down to sin. And now with him so defected, there was no way to give him back to God like this. There was no way I could get saved like this.

I had to get better. Not for my sake. But for his.

"Things will get better."

This wasn't going to be an empty promise. He had already given up so much for me and I had to put him back on the right path. I had to put myself back on the right track. I wouldn't let my savior let all his work go for nothing. This was the only thing I could think of to make it up to him. To give all of myself to him and try to destroy everything I once was and build me anew.

Taking something so pure and destroying all that it was with my own hands, all because he was trying to save me.

This was pure sin.

* * *

**Did you like? The religious themed story was actually a bit difficult to write since bring religion into stories seemed to bother me a bit. I sometimes feel like a few personal ideas, like religion or political ideas and morals, are probably better left out of stories. Can't say too much about genders since most stories I write are yaoi (or boys playing the role in shoujo stories *shot*). And sex can't be left out because- Hello?- this is a Yaoi story. :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot! Until the l**


End file.
